Inu Yasha and ExLax
by Neo-Magic1000
Summary: Kagome gives every one several chocolate ex lax bars(Dogs cant eat chocolate) and see what happens. Rated for adult situations and kouga bashing. I want flames, reviews and every thing else!!
1. Default Chapter

**__**

Disclamer: I don't own Inu Yasha and most likely never will.

****

Inu Yasha and X-Lax

By: Neo Magic 1000

"INU YASHA!! YOU SUPID BAKA HANYOU!!" Kagome yelled like there's no tomorrow. "I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY! YOUR, NOT, GOING, BACK!!! Inu Yasha said yelling like Kagome. "WELL IM GOING BACK AND I DON'T CARE IF I HAVE TO OSWARI YOU 105 TIMES TO DO IT!! IM GOING HOME!! Kagome yelled so loudly Inu Yasha had to flatten hi ears while slaming to the ground. "WELL THEN IM COMING AND IM BRINNGING SANGO AND MIROKU TOO!!" Inu Yasha said angrier than ever. "FINE!" Kagome said, she looked like her head was about to explaode.

"SANGO, MIROKU, GET OUT HERE!!" Inu Yasha yelled. "There not here yo-" She was cut off by Miroku. "How'd you know we were-" He was cut off by Sango elbowing him in his stomach. What he meant to say is, uh, is why did you call us?" Sango said trying to sound innocent. "First of all I smelled Mirokus hands and second of all your coming to the future with us." He said. Miroku and Sango stood their flabbergasted. "Wait what do you mean 'his hands'. Sango said confused. "Do you really have to ask?" Inu Yasha said "YOU SICK PERVERTED BASTARD!" Sango yelled.

In Modern Day Tokyo

"Hi Kagome! You caught me just before I had to leave, I'm going to be at aunt Himaras for a week with jichan and souta." Mrs. Higurashi said cheerfully. "Oh." Kagome sighed. "Do you want to come?" Mrs. Higurashi said. "No I have things to do." Kagome said. Ok, Ja ne. Mrs. Higurashi said. She said good by to every one and then left.

"I'm going to change, I'll be right back and get us some chocolate to snack on." Kagome said happaly while running up the stairs. A few minutes later Kagome came back with a new uniform and a hand full of chocolate bars. "Here every one!" She gave every one **3 large** chocolate bars each. After they ate Miroku was the first to speak. "What is X-Lax?" Miroku said. "It gives you Diarrhea, why." Kagome said wondering how he knew the word. "THAT'S WHAT THE CANDY BAR IS CALLED!!!!" Miroku said almost screaming. "WHAT!?" Kagome said almost fell out of her chair. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN DIARRHEA?!" Inu Yasha screamed. "The X-Lax will give all of us bad diarrhea because we ate a hole lot of it. 

Excuse me." Kagome said getting up running to the bathroom. "ME TO!" Sango said running to the other bathroom. "Miroku are you ok?" Inu Yasha said annoyed. "I don't feel so good." Miroku said doubling over in pain. Miroku ran outside and behind a bush in Kagomes back yard Screaming in pain. 

Kagome came back down stairs and asked were Miroku and Sango were. "Sango is in the bathroom down here and Miroku is behind that bush." Inu Yasha said pointing at Mirokus bush. "WHAT?!" Kagome yelled. "I don' think he feels to well." Inu Yasha said very calmly. "How can you be so calm!" Kagome said. "Because, it's not affecting me." Inu Yasha said still calm. That's not possible! It was chocolate and it's laxative. "Well I-" He suddenly stopped. "Inu Yasha?" Kagome said slowly and in a worried ton. "I'll be right back." He said as he started walking towards a bush. "Inu Yasha! Use the bathroom!" Kagome said angrily. But I-I don't know h-how. He said fast. "You sit on the round object and go." Kagome said. But wont that make it, dirty. He said fast. Just use the lever on the side, it's cleaned automatically. She said. Ok. He stated running up the stairs and closing the door.(Forgetting to lock it.)

When Miroku came out from behind the bush Kagome scolded him about the manners of modern Japan and told him that he would be explaining why there was 'stuff' behind her bush. He agreed and they all felt a little bit better. They sat down and watched TV. 8 minutes later Kagome felt ill and went up stairs to go to the bathroom, when she opened the door she was suprised to see Inu Yasha still going to the bathroom and vomiting at the same time. "Inu Yasha are you ok." Kagome said in a worried voice. "I WILL BE IF YOU'D LET ME 'GO' IN PEACE, BITCH!" Inu Yasha yelled at her enfasizing the word go. Oh yea, OSUWARI! She yelled forgetting that he was 'sick'. CRACK!! As the toilet broke beneath him. Kagome was horrified and suprised at the same time. "Sorry Inu Yasha!" Kagome said. JUSTLEAVEMEALONEBITCH!!!!!! He said in one breathe just before he vomited again. "Ok, sorry Inu Yasha." she said as she closed the door.

Kagome felt sorry for Inu Yasha, due to the fact that this is entirely her fault. After her few moments of thinking she realized she had to do her 'business' and that's why she went up there in the first place. After almost falling down the stairs, she finally reached the landing at the bottom of the stairs, she was now face to face with a confused Sango. "What happened up there? You have it so bad that it sounds like the toilet broke!" Sango said joking. "It did." Kagome muttered under her breath. "IT DID! HOW!" Sango said amazed and horrified at the same time. "I sat Inu Yasha while he was on it." She said still muttering. Sango didn't want to say any thing, she was trying to hold in her laughter and didn't want to upset her. Kagome went to the down stairs bathroom(Forgot to lock it, HEHEHEHE TORMENT! ^_^) and started her buisness.

After cleaning up, Inu Yasha went down stairs, he felt better but was still a little green. "Hi Inu Yasha, how ya feelin'." Sango said still trying not to laugh about the earlier incident. "Fine." He mumbled. "Want some ramen Inu Yasha?" Sango said forgetting about his nausea. All Sango heard was a gurgling noise as he ran towards the bathroom.

Inu Yashas P.O.V.

"Want some ramen Inu Yasha?" Sango said forgetting about his nausea. All Sango heard was a gurgling noise as he ran towards the bathroom. 

All Inu Yasha could think about was making it to the bathroom and in to the garbage or the toilet, what ever came first. When Inu Yasha made it to the bathroom all he heard was "Inu Yasha!" just before he slammed the door so hard that it locked and the handle was ripped off by his strength, but he figured it was just some one asking if he's ok. After he finished vomiting he passed out from the pain, but not before whimpering out the name Kagome.

End Inu Yashas P.O.V.

Kagomes P.O.V

Kagome heard the sound of Inu Yasha on the stairs as he descending them. A few minutes later she heard Sango offer him some ramen and heared a loud rumbling noise just before the door burst open. "Inu Yasha!" She yelled trying to cover her self. As he ran in he slammed the door and ripped of the door knob from the force of the pull. She watched him run to the nearest garbage pail and stuck his head in and vomited horribly then passing out. "Kagome." Was the last thing he said before he passed out.

End Kagomes P.O.V.

Kagome was just sitting there with the unconscious Inu Yasha half dazed when Inu Yasha got up ran over to the toilet and relieved himself in front of Kagome. Kagome sat there flabbergasted at the fact that he just did that. "OSUWARI!" Kagome yelled after she was brought back to the real world. Inu Yasha fell to the ground not knowing where he was. "OW! Why did you do that, and where am I?!" He said angry and surprised. "BECAUSE YOU BARGED IN ON MY WHILE I WAS GOING AND PASSED OUT AND LOCKED US IN THIS ROOM AND RELIVED YOUR SELF IN FRONT OF ME WITCH I DIDN'T NEED TO SEE!!!! AND YOUR IN MY BATHROOM!!!!" Kagome yelled letting it all out. Inu Yasha started to blush. "S-sorry, Kagome." He said stuttering and blushing furiously. "Its ok Inu Yasha I was just upset, it really isn't your fault. I'm the one who s-worded you while you were, uh, doing your business up stairs." Kagome said waching him blush even more, she started blushing her self. "I still don't feel good." He said looking green. What can I do? She said thinking. "Can you leave so I can go, Please." He asked calmly as he doubled over in pain. "I-I cant, Sango and Miroku will have to help open the door, but they were going out side to play." Kagome said feeling bad. "I have to go!" He said fast. "Well I'll face the door and that's all I can do. Sorry Inu Yasha." She said as she turined around. Inu Yasha agreed and sat down blushing and while doing his buissness he pased out from pain.

"Inu Yasha?" She asked not gettong an answer. "Inu Yasha?" She said again turinig around takeing a peek at the passed out hanyou. "Inu Yasha." She said with a sigh. "What am I going to do." She said to her self. She didn't want to leave him there or clean him up either. But what could she do? 

She decided she would cleane him and place him in the bath tub, she would then turn the shower head on and point it at his lower body to wake him up and maby make his stomach feel better.

After he was clean and in the shower he started to wake up. "K-Kagome?" He said dazed. W-what h-happened? He asked starting to wake up. "You passed out again and I cleaned you." She said flatly. Inu Yasha blushed so red he made blood look pail. "It's ok I enjoyed it a-" She stopped and stared in to his blushing face that was filled with embarassment. He then reallized that he was naked in the shower and was talking to Kagome. He quickly got up shook like a dog(AN: what were you expecting. -_-) Jumped out of the shower and grabed his yukata and got dressed.

"KAGOME?" Sango yelled. "IN HERE!" Kagome yelled but still quiet enough to not wake Inu Yasha who fell asleep half an our ago. KAGOME! Sango yelled. "Sango, get the key in the jar next to the door. "Ok!" Sango said. When Sango opend the door she saw Inu Yasha in the corner curled up sleeping soundly.(AN: As my friend Erin would say, TOTALLY KAWAII) "Should we wake him?" Sango asked Kagome. "Yea, we should." Kagome said. "Inu Yasha?" They both said at the same time. "Just one more minute Kagome, please." He mumbled in his sleep. "Come on Inu Yasha." Kagome said and bent down by his face. "You smell nice Kagome." He mumbled. Both girls stared in amazement and then started gigeling. Just the Miroku droped a pan in the kitchen and Inu Yasha sprung up ready for danger. "It's ok Inu Yasha it's just Miroku." "Oh." He said yawning. "Come on Inu Yasha lets get you to my room." Kagome said calmly. "Ok." He said dazed. After Kagome got Inu Yasha up the stairs and into her room, she tucked in the dazed Inu Yasha and said good night. 

"KAGOME!" Kouga called from her back yard. That's when Inu Yasha got a sinaster idea. "Kouga!" Inu Yasha said putting on his angry face on. "What do you want Dog Turd!" He said. "Kagome told me to give you this snack." He said with his angry face still on. "HA! She loves me more." He yelled and consumed all **12 Chocolate bars**. (AN: If your thinking what I think your thinking, than your right. ^_^ ) "Inu Yasha, whats all the racket." Kagome said. "Oh, that's just Kouga eating 12 X-Lax chocolate bars." He said calmly. Kagome gasped. "Inu Yasha come here." She said. "Ok." He said starting to laugh. Kouga, go over to that room there as she pointed to the bathroom and wait. "Why?" He asked. Kagome explained how to use the toilet an told him that she would be up in a minute. "OK!" He said happily as he ran over to the door and. 5 minutes later every one in the house her the blood curtiling scream of Kouga and the huge explosive force of his, um, **problem!!! **

****************************************************************************************************************************************

AN: If you want to know what happens to Kouga and what happens to Hojo when Inu Yasha finds him, review and I will and it's so funny!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTES

IMPORTANT AUTHERS NOTES…

Im taking state tests and wont update till after schools over(P.S. june 24) and I have a third sequel already written. I will type them up after schools out or maybe if I get time during the week. 

SINCERELY Neo Mage (Blade Runner)


	3. Authors notesGOMEN

AUTORS NOTES:

I'm sorry to say that I have to been busy. I have Inu Yasha and ex lax 2 and 3 complete but yet to type them up. I barley have time to read fics my self but if I have time to write them in my note book I have time to type them, somewhere.-_- I apologize for my lack of time, I'm a very busy celebrity.

The neo mage (AKA Blade Runner)


End file.
